call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
David Mason
Lieutenant Commander David Mason (Deckname Section) ist ein spielbarer Charakter und der Protagonist in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Er ist der Sohn von Alex Mason und ein Agent der CIA sowie der J-SOC-Kommandant in thumb|David Masonallen Strike Force-Missionen. Biografie Junge Jahre David Mason wurde im späten August oder im frühen September 1979 als Sohn von Alex Mason und seiner unbekannten Frau geboren. Er wuchs in Alex' Heimatstadt Fairbanks, Alaska auf und nach dem Tod seiner Mutter verschlechterte sich die Beziehung zu seinem Vater. Da sein Vater in der Vergangenheit viel erlebte und auch immer mal wieder verschwand, wollte David ihn trotz seinen eher negativen Gefühlen nicht verlieren, weshalb Alex versprach, auf keine militärischen Missionen mehr zu gehen. 1986 nahm der sich mittlerweile im Ruhestand befindende Alex seine Pflichten wieder auf, um Frank Woods zu retten, weshalb die Frau von Jason Hudson, Jenny, auf seinen Sohn aufpasste. David versuchte seinen Vater daran zu hindern zu gehen, aber dieser sagte ihm, Woods würde seine Arbeit erledigen. 1989 entführte Raul Menendez den jungen David und machte ihn mit Drogen bewusstlos, kurz bevor Alex den Auftrag erhielt, in Panama den damaligen Diktator Manuel Noriega aufzuhalten. Menendez führte David in all die Einzelheiten ein und erzählte ihm, dass Alex wegen seiner Schwester Josefina sterben musste. Menendez' Maulwürfe in der CIA legten Woods und Mason völlig rein und ließen sie in dem Glauben, im Austausch für Noriega bekam man Menendez. Woods wurde kurz darauf fälschlicherweise in dem Glauben gelassen, er würde den Terroristen erschießen, doch unter der Haube befand sich Alex Mason. Menendez tötete Hudson und ließ den jungen David Mason und Woods verkrüppelt zurück. David kam später aus seinem tranceähnlichen Zustand zurück und sah seinen regungslosen Vater. David hielt seinen Vater für tot und begann zu weinen. Zwar wollte Woods ihn trösten, doch seine Wunden ließen ihn bewusstlos werden. Von Schuldgefühlen getrieben nahm Woods den jungen Mason bei sich auf und erzog ihn. Um ihm aber nicht die schmerzhafte Wahrheit über den Tod seines Vaters zu erzählen, sagte Woods, "irgendein Idiot" hätte ihn abgeknallt. Als Woods ins Altersheim kam, behielt er mehrere von den gemalten Bildern aus David's Kindheit. Frühe Karriere beim Militär 1996 trug sich Mason bei der US Navy ein und verließ diese mit dem Rang eines Kapitäns, eventuell schaffte er es sogar in die ultimative Gruppierung, die Navy SEALs. Nach einigen Jahren in der normalen Gruppe wurde David vorgeschlagen, er könnte mal die Eliteeinheit, das SEAL Team Six, auszuprobieren. Außerdem stieg er in den Rang eines Lieutenant Commanders auf. 30 Jahre nach seiner ersten Begegnung mit David hat Raul Menendez die größte Macht erlangt, die er sich vorstellen konnte. Mit dieser will er eine Cyberattacke starten, um den zweiten Kalten Krieg zu beginnen. Am 19. April 2025 erreichte David den Rang Navy Seal Commander und freundete sich mit Mike Harper an. Das Altersheim und die Geschichte von Menendez Anscheinend hatte Menendez Woods im Altersheim besucht, also fuhren David, Harper und ein Team zu ihm ins Altersheim und fragten nach der Verbindung mit Menendez. Section begann daraufhin Bilder von sich und Menendez als Kind zu sehen. Zuerst dachte Harper, der Besuch bei Woods wäre völlige Zeitverschwendung gewesen, doch plötzlich packt dieser aus, wie er in Angola zusammen mit Alex ein Abenteuer erlebte und das erste Mal auf Menendez stieß. Alex versuchte ihn umzubringen, weshalb dieser jetzt Rachegelüste verspürt. Das zweite Erlebnis hängt mit Tian Zhao in Pakistan zusammen, wo Woods und Alex Mason wieder auf Lev Kravchenko, einen alten Erzfeind, trafen, der dafür verantwortlich war, dass Mason eine Gehirnwäsche erhielt. Dieser sah seitdem immer Zahlen vor dem geistigen Auge und hatte Visionen von Reznov. Woods bemerkte, dass David genau wie sein Vater wäre, der glaubt, dass Reznov sie vor dem damaligen Betrug gerettet habe. Zu guter Letzt erzählte Woods von seinem Erlebnis in Nicaragua, wo er auf den totgeglaubten Menendez traf, doch bei der Attacke damals starb versehentlich seine Schwester Josefina. Die Gruppe fand beim Besuch heraus, dass die Droneninvasion mit einem seltenen Element zusammenhängt, das von China besessen wird. Section fragte, wieso Woods noch lebt, obwohl er Besuch von Menendez bekommen hat, allerdings ignoriert dieser die Frage und trägt dem Team auf, "den Irren zu finden". Celerium Am Tag danach machten sich Section, Harper, Crosby und Salazar auf den Weg nach Myanmar, um die Präsenz von Menendez' Soldaten dort zu untersuchen. Sie fanden heraus, dass diese das Celerium (das angesprochene Element) als Grundbasis für eine Cyberattacke benutzen wollen, die die ganze Welt lahmlegen könnte. Menendez steckt sein ganzes Geld aus seinem Kartell in Söldner, die SDC und die Miliz. Mit der Fabrik in Myanmar stellte er seine eigenen Dronen her. Dank einem Hinweis von Woods bemerkte Section, dass Menendez übermäßig viel Geld in die Herstellung von Waffen steckte. Daraufhin fand das Team einen Wissenschaftler namens Erik Breighner, der gefangen wurde, um einen Gegenstand aus dem Celerium zu schaffen, mit dem sämtliche Mikrochiptechnologie auf der Welt nutzlos werden würde. Zwar wurde Erik getötet, doch er konnte Section noch den Celeriumkern geben, der später an Admiral Tommy Briggs weitergereicht wurde. Pakistan Circa einen Monat später wollten Section und sein Team die rechte Hand von Menendez ausspionieren, DeFalco. Dieser wurde in Pakistan gesichtet. Bevor sie jedoch aufbrachen, begann Mason wieder, Bilder von sich und seinem Rivalen als Kind zu sehen. Deswegen realisierte er, dass Menendez eine Rolle in Alex' Tod vor 30 Jahren gespielt haben muss. Das Team konnte in Pakistan die Einrichtung Anthem infiltrieren und bekam mit, dass General Zhao heimlich eine Allianz mit Menendez bildete und sie sich am 17. Juni treffen wollten. Karma Die Aufzeichnungen von dem mitgehörten Gespräch redeten von Karma, welche schnell als geheime Cyberwaffe gehandelt wurde und sich auf Colossus befand. Section, Harper und Salazar begaben sich nach Colossus und nachdem sie sich durch einige Reihen von Söldnern gekämpft hatten, erfuhren sie, dass Menendez die gesamte schwimmende Insel sprengen wollte. Außerdem stellte sich heraus, dass Karma keine Waffe sondern eine Frau namens Chloe Lynch war. Sie vermuteten Chloe im Club Solar, doch leider tauchte zur selben Zeit auch DeFalco auf und nahm gleich einige Gäste als Geiseln. Nachdem sich Chloe freiwillig zu erkennen gab, verfolgten Section und sein Team DeFalco. So starb Alex Mason wirklich Section wusste, dass Woods einige Informationen noch nicht herausgegeben hatte, also fuhr er zum Altersheim und fragte ihn, was in Panama wirklich geschehen ist. Als die Geschichte erzählt wurde, war Mason geschockt, dass sein Vater nicht durch die Hände von Menendez sondern durch die von Woods selbst starb. Doch er wusste auch, dass dieser das nicht mit Absicht gemacht hatte und versicherte ihm, dass Menendez seine gerechte Strafe erhalten würde. Strike Force-Missionen Wenn man keine Lust hat, kann man diese Missionen überspringen, doch dadurch wird die U.S.S. Obama im schlimmsten Fall zerstört. Section und Briggs haben eine Gruppe aus JSOC-Soldaten gegründet, um Zhao dabei aufzuhalten, Russland einzunehmen und die SDC damit zur stärksten Militärmacht der Erde werden zu lassen. Section gibt den Soldaten Befehle, die sich in den Ländern Indien, Singapur, Afghanistan, Yemen und Pakistan befinden. Menendez gefangennehmen Section half beim Überfall auf eine Rede von Cordis Die in Yemen mit und tauchte höchstpersönlich auf, nachdem Harper oder Farid getötet wurden. Harper oder Farid wurden in Sicherheit gebracht und Section wendete sich einem abgestürzten VTOL-Flugzeug zu, in dem sich Menendez befand. Ohne Widerstand ließ sich Menendez festnehmen und auf die U.S.S. Obama bringen. Auf dem Flug zog Menendez Section auf, erzählte ihm, dass sie zusammen eine neue Welt erschaffen könnten und nannte ihn sogar David. Attacke auf die U.S.S. Obama Section verhörte Menendez, doch dieser nahm plötzlich Salazar als Geisel und schlug Mason bewusstlos. Als er thumb|David als Kindwieder bei Sinnen war, kämpfte er sich durch den Flugzeugträger und beschützte ihn vor einem Angriff der Söldner. Er versuchte, Briggs zu erreichen, doch niemand antwortete. Über die Sicherheitskameras konnte Mason sehen, dass Menendez Briggs gefangen hatte und Salazar das Team betrog, danach erschoss Menendez den Admiral. Wenn Farid an diesem Punkt tot ist, stirbt Chloe entweder durch die Hände von Salazar oder DeFalco. Sollte Farid jedoch noch leben, opfert er sich und Chloe überlebt. Menendez benutzte den Celeriumwurm in seinem Glasauge, um die Sicherheitssysteme der Welt außer Gefecht zu setzen. Sollte Chloe noch leben, versucht sie selbst, etwas zu tun, ansonsten weist Section die Sicherheitsleute an, etwas zu unternehmen. Danach konfrontiert er den gefangenen Salazar, der sich ohne Widerstand ergeben hat. Section drückt seine Enttäuschung über dessen Betrug aus. Präsident Bosworth beschützen Section befürchtete, dass Menendez es auf den Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten abgesehen haben könnte, also eskortierte er ihn persönlich durch die Straßen von Los Angeles, die vom Chaos auf der ganzen Welt durch den Hackangriff angefressen waren. Dabei schützte er viele Konvois, unter anderem den Präsidenten von Frankreich, und bediente ein Boden-Luft-Geschütz, bis die Präsidenten das Hotel erreichten. Attacke auf Menendez Nachdem die Präsidenten endlich sicher waren, führte Section einen Großangriff mit viele Spezialisten aus der ganzen Welt auf die Fabrik von Cordis Die in Haiti aus. Dabei erlebte er eine Liveübertragung von Menendez und die Selbstzerstörung der Dronenarmee. Falls Harper noch lebt, suchen die beiden weiter nach ihrem Erzfeind. In einem Raum unter ihnen explodierte plötzlich der Boden. Section konnte sich noch an der Kante festhalten, doch musste mitansehen, wie Menendez mit zwei Söldnern (einer davon ist DeFalco, wenn er noch lebt) die Flucht ergriff. Section schlitterte nach unten, griff die KAP-40 aus dem Holster eines toten Soldaten und erschoss die beiden Söldner. Danach sticht er Menendez mit seinem Messer ins Bein und danach in die Schulter, schnappt sich seine Tac-45 und kann ihn dann entweder erschießen oder festnehmen. Infos *Section ist der vierte spielbare Charakter, der sein Spiegelbild im Spiel sieht. Der erste ist John Price aus Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 in der Mission Staub zu Staub, der zweite ist Raul Menendez in Zeit und Schicksal und der dritte ist Frank Woods in Leide mit mir. *In der Mission Cordis Die auf der E3 2012 hatte das Spiegelbild von Section noch ein ganz anderes Aussehen, er gleicht sogar eher Mike Harper als seinem endgültigen Ich im Spiel. *Section taucht im Outro von Black Ops II auf, wo er tanzt und ein Schild mit der Aufschrift "Cordis Die" in die Luft hält. *Section trägt in jeder Mission seine HUD-Brille. *Section ist der einzige Hauptcharakter in Black Ops II, der nicht sterben kann, unabhängig von den Taten des Spielers. *Mason ist nur einer von zwei Charakteren in der Call of Duty-Welt, den man sowohl als Kind als auch als Erwachsenen sieht. Der andere ist Raul Menendez. *Außerdem ist Section der erste Charakter jemals, der der Sohn eines früheren Hauptcharakters ist, wodurch die erste Vater-Sohn-Beziehung in Call of Duty entsteht. *Section ist der erste Protagonist, bei dem das Spiel tiefe Einschnitte in die Persönlichkeit zeigt. *In den Untertiteln wird David Mason als Erwachsener mit "Section", als Kind mit "David" bezeichnet. *Wenn er aktiv ist, trägt Section eine M9 als Sekundärwaffe, wenn er in der Freizeit unterwegs ist, eine M1911. *Wie Harper, Salazar und die zufallsgenerierten SEALs hat David unbekannte taktische Granaten bei sich. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Soldaten Kategorie:Spielfiguren Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Charaktere aus Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Amerikaner